deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry V of England
Henry V (16 September 1386/1387 – 31 August 1422) was King of England from 1413 until his death at the age of either 34 or 35 in 1422. He was the second English monarch who came from the House of Lancaster. After military experience fighting the Welsh during the revolt of Owain Glyndŵr, and against the powerful aristocratic Percys of Northumberland at the Battle of Shrewsbury, Henry came into political conflict with his father, whose health was increasingly precarious from 1405 onward. After his father's death in 1413, Henry assumed control of the country and embarked on war with France in the ongoing Hundred Years' War (1337–1453) between the two nations. His military successes culminated in his famous victory at the Battle of Agincourt (1415) and saw him come close to conquering France. After months of negotiation with Charles VI of France, the Treaty of Troyes (1420) recognized Henry V as regent and heir-apparent to the French throne, and he was subsequently married to Charles's daughter, Catherine of Valois (1401–37). Following Henry V's sudden and unexpected death in France two years later, he was succeeded by his infant son, who reigned as Henry VI (1422–61, 1470–71). (Source: Wikipedia) Battle vs. William the Conqueror (by Deathblade 100) William: Henry: Henry V and five of his army stand outside a castle. A trebuchet being drawn back. Two of Henry's men have their Longbows in hand. Inside the castle, William the Conqueror orders two of his Norman soldiers to arm the Torsion Catapult. One of the Normans fires his Composite Crossbow at the attacking English, to no effect. The Trebuchet is fired, destroying part of a wall. The shattered stone fragments hit one of the Norman crossbowmen, killing him. An arrow from a Longbow hits another Norman behind an arrowslit. One of the Norman duke's men fires his Crossbow, hitting an English knight in the eye. A rock form the Torsion Catapult is released, crushing another Engilsh knight. An arrow from the Longbow catches a Norman in the base of the throat. Henry ordered his men to scale the walls. Two of the English knights carried a siege ladder to the walls and began to climb. As soon as an English soldier climbed over the wall, a thrust from a broadsword sent him falling back down to the ground. Another English warrior scaled the ladder and drove his longsword though the Norman's flimsy chainmail. The remaining knights and the English king scale the walls to the castle. A shot from a crossbow took out one of the knights. An arrow shot back killing the crossbowman. As Henry and his last knight start to seek out the Duke of Normandy, the Norman leader emerges from around a tower, kite shield in hand. The Norman's Broadsword whistled down through the last knight's plate armour and neck. Henry turned and raised his Heater Shield, as the Broadsword came whistling down in a deadly arc. The Norman duke struggled to free the sword from the shield just as Henry thrusts with his longsword, piercing the Duke's heart. As the Duke of Normandy falls of the battlements, Henry raises his sword and yells "For Britain!" in victory. Expert's Opinion While William did have a more superior catapult, Henry's better Bow, Sword and Armour was what swung the battle to the English King's favour. To see the original weapons, tactics and votes, click here Battle vs Jan Zizka (by SPARTAN 119) Bohemia, 1418, Alternate universe where Henry V took part in the anti-Hussite crusades As morning rose on the field of battle, the silence was broken by the thunder of cannon. Henry V's bombards opened up on the ring of wagons that surrounded the to top of the hill where the Jan Zizka's men were camped. The first of the cannon ball blew through the walls of a war wagon, killing a Hussite rebel behind it, before the projectile continued, bouncing off the ground and flying lethally through the Hussite camp, cutting down here and there. Several more cannonballs flew through the camp, covering the English longbowmen and infantry who advanced forward. Jan Zizka, however, stood firm with his men, and give the order to fire the cannons mounted between the wagons. The houfnice guns opened up, firing on the English bombards, as well as the advancing English troops. The cannon balls blew through the thickest of plate armor, cutting down men and blasting the mountings of bombards to pieces. About 200 yards from the side of the hill, the English longbowmen fired, sending a storm of arrows raining down on the Hussite camp. The first arrows cut down soldiers in the middle of the wagon ring, some dying immediately, while others were simply wounded. As the volley of wood and steel rained down, a Hussite commander yelled "Incoming arrows! Cover the wagons!" The Hussites manning the war wagons raised the folding wooden "roofs" of the war wagons. Arrows and hand cannon bullets stuck themselves in the wooden roof or bounced off the iron plating on the wagons, leaving the men inside the mobile fortresses unharmed. Most of the men in the center of the wagons scrambled for cover from the falling arrows. When all the barrage had ended, a few hundred men were killed or wounded by the arrows, mostly from plunging fire hitting the men in the center of the wagon fort. From the English lines,drums and horns rang out, signalling to the English cavalry and foot men the news. Time to charge in and finish off the heretics once and for all. The armor of the English knights shone in the sun as they charged towards the Hussites with lances and swords in hand. Behind them, the infantry ran at the enemy with bills raised. At about 100 meters, Jan Zizka gave the order: "Fire!", as he pointed his trademark mace forward. Up and down the row of wagons, houfnice (artillery) and pistalas (hand cannons) spat out fire, smoke, and death in a thunderous roar. The lead knight was pierced through the chest by an cannon ball, which kept going, cutting down man and horse alike. Bullets pierced through knight's armor and into their vulnerable flesh beneath, or tore into the unprotected flanks of horses, bringing the beasts to their knees, and sending the riders falling the ground. As the enemy started to ascend the hill, their ranks were diminished, with hundreds dead, and at least as many wounded. Adding the fire of the hand held weapons were houfnice and swivel guns mounted on and around the wagons. Many of these guns were now loaded with nails, bits of chain, iron scraps from the wagon-mounted forges that supported the army, stones, and even the English's own arrows- plucked for the ground where they fell, and returned the their sends. The improvises shot cut down men left and right, like the canister shot of later generations. Within less than three minutes, the English crusaders were routed by the overwhelming firepower. As the defeated foe began to flee, the Hussite infantry and what cavalry they had charged forth, led by Jan himself, who held his mace high, ready to bring it down on any foes he faced. Hussites swords, maces, axes, flails, hammers, and polearms finished off the scattered, unhorses and wounded survivors of the arrow and gunfire, as Jan and his cavalry charges after the retreating enemy Jan and a unit of cavalry ran off after a group of English knights, led by a man in particular ornate armor covering man and horse alike. It was the king himself. "Protect the king!", one of the English knights yelled, as he charged off with lance raised, ready to make a last stand against the larger number of Hussites. The lance and sword clashed, leaving several of each several men dead on both sides. Jan, however, lead a force of about seven men after the king himself. Realizing he was surrounded and facing the leader of the foe himself, he turned the face Jan and said, "Though I may die, I may still send you to answer to the Lord, heathen!". Henry V charged at Jan Zizka, sword raised. The English king raised his blade and swung it at the Hussite general, but met only the steel shaft of his mace. Jan rode past and turned, ready to make another pass at the king. This time, his mace met Henry's chest, and send the English king flying off his horse, onto his back about six feet away from his mount. Meanwhile, the other Hussites had stopped, looking on at the duel of the two commanders. Jan Zizka charged at Henry and ready to swing is mace, but as the head of his horse was mere feet from him, Henry got you his secondary weapon, a war hammer, and jumped to the other side of Jan's horse. Henry hooked the back of the warhammer around Jan's leg and pulled him off his horse, onto his back. The king then raised his warhammer and said, "Repent before you I send the to meet thy maker". Jan, however, responded with a rapid sweep of his mace, striking Henry in the lower left leg, dropping the king to the ground. Jan then raised his mace and swung it down on the king, denting his helmet and caving in his skull. The king was dead. Jan Zizka raised his mace in the air and yelled, "Our victory is the will of God!" At the end of the battle, over 2000, English crusaders had died, while the rest of the army retreated, demoralized, and started the long march back home. WINNER: Jan Zizka Experts Opinion Jan Zizka won this battle because of his sheer tactical genius. While both men were tactical innovators who used the latest technology to win their battles, Henry simply could not compete with the man who created the forerunners to field artillery and armored vehicles in the form of his war wagons. Because of this, Jan Zizka's undefeated streak continues with his first battle of Deadliest Fiction Wiki! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Deathblade 100) Henry: Genghis: Genghis and four of his Mongolian warriors advance across an open field. Genghis and two of his men are on horseback and the other two are on foot. On the other side of the field, Henry V and four English knights march from their camp. Henry and two knights are on horseback, the other two are on foot. Genghis orders his archers to open fire on the English. Henry orders his men to raise their shields as protection. One Knight is struck in his neck by a Mongolian arrow. One of Genghis' infantrymen lets out a warning just as a Bodkin tipped arrow pierced the Mongol's chest. Genghis sends one of his horsemen to attack the English knights. The Mongolian horseman levels his Jida Lance and impales an English horseman. An English foot soldier grabs a halberd and hooks the Mongolian horsman, pulling him to the ground. The knight than plunges the halberd's spear tip into the Mongol's chest. The second Mongolian horseman attempts to attack Henry's remaining horseman. The two draw their swords and clash before the Mongol swings his Turko-Mongol sabre through the knight's neck. The remaining knight thrusts up with his halberd and pulls the Mongol to the ground. A quick strike from his longsword pierces the horseman's chest. As the knight stands up, a blow from a Mongolian Mace crushed the English warrior's skull. Henry rides up to Genghis' remaining soldier and slashes his throat with his longsword. Both generals dismount their horses and start to duel. Genghis slashes with his sabre and Henry parries with his longsword. This goes on for awhile until Genghis' sabre blade is caught by the hilt of Henry's longsword. Henry draws out his dagger and stabs the great khan in the neck. Henry raises his sword and yells "I am the king!" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Genghis was a brilliant general, Henry's more superior weapons and technology swung this battle in the English king's favour. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors